Savoury
by the lights of paris
Summary: Her lips quirk in a teasing smile as she watches him from across the ballroom. It's forbidden and dangerous and she hardly notices Nate's arms linked with hers. 1.1O. CB.


**Title: **Savoury.

**Summary: **Her lips quirk in a teasing smile as she watches him from across the ballroom. It's forbidden and dangerous and she hardly notices Nate's arms linked with hers. 1.1O. CB.

**Authors Note: **I was working on a future fic oneshot that's fluffy and depressing but I sort of wanted to do this instead, set during 1.1O.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly not even Chuck Bass or Nate Archibald.

* * *

Silver sweeps across the gold floor, mingling with dresses of ivory, gold and green. It's a blur of silk, satin and lace and dashing tuxedo's reminding everyone of a wedding day - but it's better then a wedding day, it's something more special. Laughs echo around the room from adults who have all been here, done that, before. Murmurs fill up the room and secrets spill like wild fire. Feet move across the floor, in time with their partners, the tapping of high heels and the thud of leather shoes nearly silent against the waxed ground. They've been preparing for this day for what feels like years, girls sharing their dreams about the night at sleepovers since they were six years old, boys comparing what their own night will look like compared to their fathers since they found the stash of memories buried in a box shoved deep into a closet.

Her lips quirk in a teasing smile as she watches him from across the ballroom. It's forbidden and dangerous and she hardly notices Nate's arms linked with hers. He's leaning against a pillar deep in conversation with his date, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. Nate's leaning in to whisper something in her ear and she's nodding her head along, laughing when appropriate but her eyes never tear away from his. She can feel his fingers tracing outlines on her skin, his breath hot against her mouth, his taunting threats against her ear and his butterfly kisses on her throat.

Nate's doesn't notice the way her mind has seemed to of gone somewhere else, he's to absorbed in thinking about what _might_ happen later tonight, he might be kissing her goodnight as he drops her home, or he could have his limbs entangled with hers at the end of the night. He can't help the grin slowly spread across his lips but then he's reminded of the fact that she's with _Carter_. The name oozes with hatred and disgust, with cheap liquor and foul dealings. He catches Chuck's eye as his best friend steps back onto the dance floor, his date in his arms.

"Nate, watch your step," Blair hisses, kicking Nate's foot with the toe of her heel, he looks down at their feet and quickly removes his foot from where it was, on the tip of her shoe. She smiles politely as they spin across the dance floor in a steady rhythm, Nate had forgotten how easy it had been with Blair, his hands brush her skin and she shivers under his touch - but it's not Nate's hands she's thinking of, her eyes meet Chuck's and she tears them away. _Anybody _could be looking and they could figure it out, they hadn't been entirely too secretive these past few days.

He's next to her and Nate within seconds, he's complimenting her choice of attire and speaking in riddles that Nate doesn't understand, she rolls her eyes and gives him a light smack across the arm and Nate chuckles finding their banter hilarious - as usual. Guilt doesn't even register in Blair's mind as she watches Chuck and Nate interact. He's slipping her a note as he and his date swoop across the floor in swift movements and she's shoving it through the slit of her dress and hooking it at the top of her underwear.

"I'm glad you and Chuck are friends," Nate sighs, Blair freezes as the words escape from Nate's mouth. He doesn't _know_, does he? She just smiles and says something along the lines of how she doesn't consider Chuck a _friend. _That statement has never been truer in her life, she doesn't consider Chuck a friend anymore. She considers him something more, which is dangerous because the two of them are just supposed to be friends. Friends that enjoy each other's company a little too much, _friends with benefits_, she has always recoiled at that word. It sounds so trashy and she doesn't want that word to apply to her and Chuck.

And then Nate's punching Carter and her dress has been ripped, she faintly remembers the note falling from out of her dress and fluttering onto the floor. She's yelping and screaming at Nate and walking away on the brink of tears. She's pleading for Jenny to fix her dress and she's breaking up with Chuck when she finds he's been behind the whole ordeal and then she's running up the staircases, swooping the note up in her hand as she goes and then she's kissing Nate and telling him how _hot _it was when he punched Carter, she's feeding him a bunch of lies and then the two of them are inside and her dress is being slipped off and Nate's shirt is on the floor and then there lying next together on the bed, their breathing uneven and all she can think about is how _wrong_ it feels but how _right _it feels.

Nate's grinning like an idiot in his sleep while she gets dressed, bending over to leave him a note on a pad of paper. She freezes as she remembers the note from Chuck, she finds it lying on the floor of the room that she and Nate have been occupying. She picks it up, her eyes skimming over the words,

**The Palace. 1:45. **

It's not even signed by him, tears roll down her eyes as she crawls back in bed next to Nate. She had made the right choice tonight, going back to Nate. She thinks about how _foolish _she was - she had let Chuck Bass take her virginity and then let him use her, and she had wanted more.

"I love you, Nate," She finds herself whispering as she pushes back his hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**A\N: Ok, um wow. That wasn't what I had planned originally but I don't know I sort of like it? I have to admit I like the first paragraph more then anything, it's a lot shorter then I had planned for it to be and I hope it embodied the right emotions. **


End file.
